


半盏春

by beishan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beishan/pseuds/beishan
Summary: 他带着那么点儿怜悯意味，没讲自己是beta，只说师哥，我是周航。
Relationships: 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 15





	半盏春

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规ABO，代发。

李鹤东你发什么疯。

周九良皱着眉，一侧咬肌绷得很紧，磨着后槽牙从齿缝里往外挤字儿。

到底还是怕着年长几岁的恋人、师哥，高调门控诉时压得很低。刻薄劲儿没有了，气音软绵绵地听起来毫无威慑力。又因为薄弱胸腹磕上瓷质面池疼到咬着嘴儿倒抽冷气，腰背弓起蜷缩成只受惊的猫。

他刚刚还在浴室冲澡，甫一脱完衣服拧开花洒正往身上倒沐浴露呢就被李鹤东圈着箍住腰摁在了洗手台上。不久前这人还醉到玉山倾颓脚底拌蒜躺床上打鼾，减肥的事儿也没个下文一百来斤健壮体格死沉死沉，专场结束后拖回来时费了周九良好大工夫。

这会子又支棱起来了，真正是睡眠五分钟搞周两小时。

泡沫没来得及冲干净，沾在皮肤上滑腻腻。李鹤东几乎摁不住脚底抹油的猫崽子，不由自主就开始加力。醉鬼手底下没轻重，他劲儿又大，像是在用暴力逼迫服从。

周九良惧冷，卫生间里浴霸热水一应俱全，暖黄光线衬着水汽氤氲含氧量本就低。李鹤东又来这一出，他匀不过气，只得把头仰起来张大嘴急促喘息。哼哧哼哧的，本意是汲取稀薄空气听起来却格外淫靡，充满情色暗示。

至少此刻脑子不太清醒的李鹤东是单方面这样认为的。他把双臂撑在周九良两侧，俯下身去用经常被舔咬却还是显得干燥的嘴唇贴到肉乎乎后颈上惹出一阵颤栗。男人常年呷酒吮烟的凶狠舌头温柔舔舐过第七节颈椎，一块微微凸起的可爱小骨头。

周九良并没有意识到这举动有多像是在寻找不存在的腺体，第二性征提供了足够充分的迟钝理由。他被亲到发痒，本就算不得什么好性儿，贯是逞凶斗狠却只能屈居人下的的感受又属实不怎么对味。于是仅存的一点耐心很快消磨殆尽，索性恶声恶气在话里头找赢面：“喝多了倒是醒酒切啊，搁这儿裹什么乱呢。”

李鹤东没搭这腔。他话本来就少，灌上二斤马尿也逼不出满嘴胡吣或是真言，更别说跟周九良似的青啤下肚化成水儿能给泪腺添燃料。手仍是稳的，稳稳按在赤裸后背上时还有心思去解皮带。指头却不灵活，半天也没能扯下碍事布料，索性只拉开档口裤链把家伙什儿放出来。双掌掰开了两瓣饱满软肉，胸膛贴着脊梁一记顶胯阴茎半软不硬抵在桃芯磨蹭。

乙醇刺激下体温跟着升高，周九良被臀缝突兀挤进的火热硬物烫得腰软，缩了缩屁股这才觉出不对劲来。红酒味儿不知道是什么时候浓起来的，上好赤霞珠芳香醇酽，闻起来还带着点儿辣。

无色路断人稀…可去他妈的王文公。

刮骨钢刀寸寸碾过温软肉皮，慢条斯理沿着脊柱往下走。路过尾椎时不怀好意打着转儿揉摁，成功惹出半声变了调儿的小细音儿。周九良手臂直打颤，掌根泛出青白色死死压在被体温捂热的盆沿上，不知是使了多大力。

李鹤东这时候也顾不上碱性浴液容易损伤黏膜了，两根指头刮了刮肌肤上一层滑腻沫子就往穴口捅咕。空出的左手往周九良后腰拍上一记惹得他抖了一下，哼哼两声不情不愿乖乖抬高臀部迎合指姦动作。

浴室内像是打翻了窖藏着的橡木桶，信息素稠到有如实质。周九良面色潮红，喘息着把它吸进肺腔。先前饭桌上舔了两口，热气一熏反上后劲儿昏头涨脑倒像是自己喝得更多。

后洞里含住的作乱异物又是个知晓个中奥妙的，剪刀般分开又合拢。颇具技巧性的一阵勾挖刮蹭成功让他大腿根子直哆嗦，肠壁软肉泛着暗粉热情缠绞主动接纳。食髓知味反应诚实，甚至分泌出了少量滑液湿湿嗒嗒糊在翕张肛口。

周九良听着咕啾水响，被违背理智的身体本能臊到耳根发热，他敏感点生的浅，仅是被小幅顶弄戳刺伺候着便得了趣味。下腹一热前端在没被外力触碰的情况下颤巍巍抬了头，空虚得要命只好暂时丢下羞耻心给自己撸。

手指尖儿发麻使不上力，只能不得章法胡乱揉摁着。周九良越想越委屈，李鹤东喝多了撒癔症倒是别祸害旁人啊。折腾热了脱上几件都没人稀得管，顶多明儿头条新闻写的是郭德纲某弟子当街裸奔。

他凭嘛拿自己扎筏子，要想学得会先跟师哥睡也怎么都轮不到二鹤啊？

李鹤东最值得称赞的是稳，就连扩张都是有条不紊，这可苦了周九良。快意逐层堆叠，累积在体内没法儿纾解，让他不由自主挺腰送胯操起自己掌心，这样一来倒像是在抗拒男人的侵犯了。

身子不爽利，说的话跟着冲。体位原因看不到那张长得不算很凶却令人生畏的脸，嘴里更加肆无忌惮起来。火药味浓重专往人肺管子上戳楞：“您是有障碍硬不起来怎么着，光知道用手。要做快点成吗？我还等着赶下一轮呢。”

李鹤东瞳仁一缩，眯了眯眼面色冷下来。手里倒是松了劲儿，竹签上的鸡肉丸借此暂时找回身体的支配权软着腰腿想逃，下一秒就被捞住腰带回来猛地咬上了脆弱颈项。

这一口可是没留力，十成十的狠。周九良的牙齿磕破了舌尖抿到点血气，憋不住骂了句脏用手肘胡乱推搡挣扎着。绞紧了括约肌拿下面那张嘴咬住男人抽出一半的手指：“操！李冬你他妈属狗的是吗，疼疼疼疼疼…。”

被摘字的那位浑然不觉，磨了磨牙在后颈换个位置又啃了一下。口腔里泛出腥味儿才迟疑着松了嘴，舌尖舔舐干净齿印上一圈血珠后低声开了腔。

他喃喃，说对了，你不是omega。

合着第一天认识啊怎么着，周九良快给气笑了。半晌咂摸过味儿抬手摸了摸那个伤口有点不可置信：“…你想标记我？”

受害者轻轻叹口气，那种故弄虚玄般张牙舞爪的劲儿一下子消失不见。刺猬软下坚硬背刺，主动向失手猎人袒露出柔软肚腹。

他带着那么点儿怜悯意味，没讲自己是beta。只说师哥，我是周航。

师哥比谁都明白，说到底标记成结又有什么意义呢？要走的人留不住。可就在那一刻满脑子只剩下让周九良沾上自己的气味，占有欲失控的感觉让一向秉承“活着干死了算”六字信条的李鹤东都感到害怕。

想要，想要打开他、填满他、满足他。想要他全身布满自己留下的痕迹，想要周航成为李冬的所属物。饿极了的狼犬没法子咬死所有觊觎的人，至少可以把猎物拖走藏起来慢慢享用。

这样不受控制的想法助燃了欲望，像是有团火从下腹往上烧的李鹤东硬到发疼。周九良从变得焦躁的信息素里察觉到了这一点，他主动塌下腰把顶在穴口上的粗砺性器纳进去。

Alpha阴茎尺寸傲人，像是有柄肉刃破开身体攻城略地，粗长滚烫撑平细嫩肠壁黏膜褶皱。beta体质天生适宜毫无负担的享受性爱，不会刺激到侵略者深层兽欲，让这场交合变得轻松惬意。

周九良可不那么认为，李鹤东体格好硬件又优秀，每次做到最后能让人小死一回。他哆嗦着摸了摸两人相连处，又因为触到一片黏滑和勃勃跳动的肉筋脉络臊到收回手。

体内饱胀充实的感觉太过满足。周九良半个身子软软攀在洗手台，小肚子硌得生疼，大敞着的腿直打颤。嗓子眼里挤出的软腻呻吟带上哭腔，幼猫一样呜咽讨饶：“不行…不行，师哥…呜嗯吃不下了师哥…。”

师哥让人疼，也是真疼人。李鹤东牵着他腕子放到白软肚皮上让手掌指尖感受微微凸起的那一块，拿出十二分耐心来温和哄诱。同时趁着周九良放松下来猛然发力狠顶，整根没入。

他说可以的，吃得下。九良是好孩子，知道怎么让师哥舒服。轻着点儿夹…对，就是这样。

李鹤东把爽到晕乎的小猫尽收眼底：后颈两个渗血牙印、水津津肩胛骨、蒙着汗光洁背部、腰肉上的青紫手印，两瓣饱满臀肉和紧紧咬住自己鸡巴翕张不止的贪吃小嘴。

纯粹肉欲快意刺激感官，他开始毫无章法大开大合粗鲁肏干，每一下都顶到穴心深处感受像被小号套子箍住般的收缩蠕动。周九良还没来得及控诉就在猛烈攻势刺激靠后面下丢了精，发泄完的阴茎软软垂耷着，伴随冲撞动作一晃一晃。

李鹤东把雾蒙蒙的镜面擦净一块，让周九良能清晰的看见自己高潮时失神模样。他揪了揪男孩吐在唇外小截红艳舌尖，夹在两指间玩了会儿又去揉弄胸脯，掌心包拢着软韧乳肉肆意狎昵搓磨。奶尖从指缝挤出，呈现出熟透的浆果色，好像下一秒就能渗出甜美汁液。

李鹤东的性器略带一点弧度，翘起冠头抵在前列腺上反复研磨着让周九良刚脱离不应期的阴茎再度颤巍巍抬了头。男人用残存乳房温度的手掌握住柱身撸动，倏忽温吞下来的性事让他有闲心在称呼上挑错：“叫什么师哥？台上喊哥不是喊得挺开心吗。”

红艳龟头渗出清液，抽送间摩擦出白沫糊在李鹤东掌心。周九良舒服地哼哼，主动耸着腰胡乱扭蹭寻求更多。他啐一声，说肉还在肉里呢你想什么台上。

鞠躬下台上炕睡觉，李鹤东用毛巾给他裹住抱起来往卧室走。一路颠簸快感断断续续，直到滚上床了才重新打夯般耸胯操弄猫仔，囊袋拍击臀尖起热泛红啪啪直响。

周九良用双臂攀着男人紧绷又舒张的背肌，手脚并用树袋熊般缠住有力腰身。很快被掐着腘窝掰开双腿，膝盖上推压到肩头门户大敞，整个人几乎被李鹤东反折过来。

臀缝里抽送着的肉具表面耻毛纠结，水光淋漓湿漉泥泞糊在皮肤上看着更加狰狞可怖，周九良瞧了一眼赶紧移开了视线。他不知道自己是什么时候射的，第二次高潮来势汹汹精液甚至溅到了下巴颏上。

不要，不要了。他胡乱摇着头，讨好地去亲男人脸颊唇角和肩胛心口那片纹身，绞紧了穴道讲一些孩子气十足的话：哥别拔出来，弄里面，弄里面行吗…。

谁能拒绝这样的请求呢，李鹤东在答应之前试图从那张难得坦诚的嘴里再索取些甜意：你自己还是个宝宝，就想着要给哥哥生宝宝啊？

要的，要的，他的小妻子、乖师弟、好宝宝忙不迭点头答应。半退化萎缩着的生殖腔口本应该是一个看不见的装饰品，却在被顶开时穴内涌汩大量水液失禁般沾湿洇透两层床单。子宫抽搐腿根痉挛，身子僵直像是生生被干到了潮吹。

李鹤东从温柔乡退出来，趁周九良还没反应过来时两根指头探进尚未来得及完全闭合的甬道搅了搅湿热黏软。液体在被缓慢吸收，他不由得在心里无声感慨了句：原来下面的嘴真能吃东西啊。

男孩高抬腿一脚踹在腰侧把不安分的给蹬开，片刻喘匀气又翻过身往李鹤东怀里挤挤蹭蹭。他对着那双有着大型猫科动物形状，目光算不得凶狠却很浓烈的圆亮眼睛迷迷糊糊发问：“…生日想要什么礼物？”

你真给我生个小子呗，李鹤东说这种没溜话时面上也是没什么调侃表情的。

“闺女不行吗。”周九良往他下巴上咬了口。

“我还能不答应啊。”


End file.
